Squirrels, icecream, and all the things in between
by Pierce-Hedgehog
Summary: Tala's spoiling Mathilda with squirrels, ice cream ect., Mariah is starting to become obssesed with waffles, and Bryan's just trying to get close to Mathilda. [BryanxMathilda] [characters OOC]
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm Well This Is My First Real Fic... I Think

I Put A Some Effort Into It So Don't Expect That Much XD

**Kane: She doesn't own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does**

* * *

Mathilda watched a silver haired boy walk towards their house from behind a tree _'I got him now...' _she thought as she quietly tip-toed behind him._ 'She shoots...' _, Mathilda ran and tackled the boy from behind, "She scores!" she blurted out while the two fell to the ground.

"Woah!" Bryan yelled as he was tackled. "...Oh, Hey Mathilda," ;

"Gotcha," Mathilda said while sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Ummm Mathilda?"

"Yes?"

"Mind getting off me?" Bryan asked, laughing a little.

"Oh, sorry" Mathilda said, getting off the boy and standing up, "Need any help?" She asked, holding her hand out.

"Yeah, thanks," He said, accepting her offer and standing up with her help.

"Now where?"

"I was heading to our house before you tackled me," Bryan said, starting to walk towards the house again.

"Oh yeah..." Mathilda said, following him home.

**at the house b**

Bryan opened the door and lead Mathilda inside where Tala and Mariah were eating in the kitchen, "Hey guys," Bryan said walking into the room with Mathilda behind. Mariah looked up from her now empty plate and pointed at Mathilda, glaring,

"Where's my waffle!?"

"Waffle?" Mathilda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!"

"Uhh no I don't, please remind me what I've done to you're waffle."

"You ate my waffle while I wasn't looking!"

"How can I eat you're waffle? I was outside the whole time," Mathilda explained.

"Mariah, drop it," Tala said while his plate in the sink,"You probably just ate it too fast and didn't remember"

"Yeah, Mathilda didn't eat you're waffle. She was too busy stalking me," Bryan said before sitting down.

"Wah-? I wasn't stalking you, it was more like... I don't really know," Mathilda said before drifting in thought.

Tala-realizing that his 'little sister' has drifted off to her own little world-grabbed Mathilda by the hand and picked up a box with a few holes in it, ran outside leaving Bryan and Mariah behind. "What the-" Mathilda said, snapping out of thought and looked at Tala,"Where are we going?"

"Park..." Tala summed it all up in one word while the city park came into sight.

"Ahh okay," Mathilda said as she let the boy drag her into the park.

Tala slowed down so that he was walking and lead her to an open area and sat down on the grass, placing the box in front of him. Mathilda sat across from him so that they were face-to-face."I went and bought you something today," Tala told her,"Just think of it as an early bithday present..." he said while taking off the lid from the box. Mathilda peeked her head inside only to be attacked by a small creature.

"Ahhh!" Mathilda yelled as she fell on her back.

"Woah, never expected that!" Tala said-laughing a little and taking the thing off of her.

"What is that?"

"Squirrel."

"You got me a squirrel?" :D

"Duh," Tala placed the creature in her arms,"Just be careful, you don't want him to jump on you like that again."

Mathilda held the squirrel in her arms and nodded,"Okay, I'll be careful... Hey I have a question Tala," Mathilda said before she stood up.

Tala looked up at her then slowly got up with the box and lid in his hands,"What is it?"

"What're we doing in a park anyway?"

"I don't know."

Mathilda looked at him blankly,"Oh-Kay?"

"Put him back in the box and let's go back to the house," Tala said holding out the box for Mathilda. Mathilda put the squirrel into the box and Tala put the lid on it,"What do you want to name it?" he asked her as he started to walk.

"Umm I don't know..." Mathilda said, following him out of the park.

"Just pick something."

"Okay fine... Squirly."

"Squirly? Is that the best you can think of?"

"...Yes."

"Oh, okay then,"

"...Ice-cream!"

Tala stopped walking and stared at Mathilda like,"Huh?"

"Ice-Cream..." She said pointing at the ice-cream truck by the road.

"Oh... You want some?"

"Yes," Mathilda nodded.

"And let me guess...I'm paying?"

"Yep,"She said heading the truck.

"Dammit..." Tala said under his breath as he followed her.

Well Tala bought the two of them ice-cream, as he felt like having some too, and the two of them were just walking in when Mariah ran outside looking for her waffle,"Wait Mariah!" Bryan called out from the doorsteps,"You're not going to find any waffles running around like that!"he said, trying to explain to her. But it didn't work, she was already heading towards the park.

"Ahhh just let her be..." Tala told Bryan as he stepped inside,"She won't listen to anybody, especially you."

"Shut up"

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You."

Mathilda looked at both boys for a while then grabbed then both by the ears and dragged them into the living room."Ow! Hey, watch the ears!"Tala cried out as Mathilda dropped them onto the floor in front the tv.

"What was that for?" Bryan asked, rubbing his ear.

"Well it shut you both up right?" Mathilda asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah..." Tala said sitting next to her and Bryan sitting on her other side,"Here..." Tala placed the box on her lap,"Put him in you're room."

"Okay," Mathilda said, picking up the box which held the squirrel and ran up to her room.

**The End... Of **_**This**_** Chapter XD**

* * *

Me: I Might Write Another Chapter, Hope I Did Good x3 And I Think This Is The First MathildaxBryan Fic XD

Salima: Please Read And Review


	2. Chapter 2

Mathilda sat in her room looking out of the bedroom window with Squirly on her lap,_'How long is Mariah going to be out there?'_ She thought, stroking the squirrel's back as he slowly fell asleep, then someone started knocking on her bedroom door,"Come in..." She said. Bryan opened the door and took a few steps inside.

"Hi Mathilda," He said, standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Bryan," Mathilda blinked,"Ummm did you want something?"

"No, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, moving the small creature onto her pillow before standing up.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to help me look for Mariah."

"Are you're worried about her or something?"

"I'm not worried about her, I just wanted to bring her back here before she goes around stealing waffles from convient stores agian," Bryan explained to her.

"Oh, right." Mathilda said,"Well then, let's go."

"Uhh 'kay," he said before walking out of the room and heading downstairs to the front door, Mathilda following.

"Where are you two going?" Tala asked as he looked up from the tv.

"We're going to look for Mariah," Mathilda told him before she and Bryan left the house.

"Heh, okay..." Tala mumbled looking back at the tv again.

* * *

Mathilda and Bryan were half-way to the closest convient store: 7 Eleven, when they heard Mariah accusing some strange, old man of stealing her waffles.

"What?" The elder said, cupping one hand to his ear.

"I said: 'You stole my waffles!" Mariah shouted, glaring at the elder.

"Waffles? Sure I'd like some waffles."

"I didn't mean that!"

"What?"

"I said: 'I didn't mean that'!"

"I can't hear you dearie, speak louder."

"I'm shouting as loud as I can!"

"What?"

"ARGHHH!" Mariah screamed, who was losing her patience.

Before things went bad for the elder, Mathilda ran and tackled Mariah onto the sidewalk, getting scrapes on their arms and legs.

"Ow... What was that for!?" Mariah demanded. Mathilda just looked at her and said,

"You were going to attack some elder who can't even hear you."

"So? He stole my waffles!" x3

"No he didn't."

"Yesh, he did."

While the two girls argued for the about 10 minutes, Bryan left then came back with waffles for Mariah,"Here, now shut up and eat your waffles," He said, giving her a box of cooked waffles.

"Yay!!" She shouted so loud, a few pedestrian's eardrums were busted.

* * *

Mathilda dragged Mariah by the collar home while she was enjoying her waffles,"How much waffles did you get her Bryan?"

"Enough to shut her up."

"And how many is that?"

"Twenty-five waffles." Mariah said in a muffled voice.

"Twenty-five waffles?"

"Well it's enough to make her stop harrasing elders, right?"

"True..."

"Mathilda?" Bryan asked, walking closer to the small girl.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go somewhere later?..." He asked, looking at her.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I guess so."

Mariah took a few seconds from her waffles and looked at Mathilda,"Ohhhh does Mathilda have a date tonight?"

". . ." Bryan fell silent while Mathilda conked Mariah across the head, knocking her out.

"Do me a favour and shut up!"

"I think you did the trick..." Bryan said staring at Mariah for a few seconds then looking ahead,"Almost home..."

"Hm?" Mathilda looked ahead to see a familiar building up ahead,"Finally."

* * *

The three walked inside the house, Mathilda took her boots off before tossing an unconscience Mariah and her waffles in the middle of the living room. Bryan simply took off his footwear and sat on the couch beside Tala,"What took you guys so long?" Tala asked, while changing channels with the remote.

"Apperently Mariah was harrasing some elder so Mathilda tackled her before things got a little messy, then the two started fighting." Bryan explained.

"Yeah..." Mathilda added,"And I'm going into the bathroom to clean up my arms and legs." Mathilda took off up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Sooo..." Bryan started.

"What?" Tala stopped messing with the remote and looked at Bryan.

"Anything on?"

"Yeah... Teletubbies," Tala said before switching the channel to Teletubbies and relaxed on the couch.

Bryan stared at the tv screen, then twitched at the sight of the little creatures with television screens on their stomachs,"You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted before quickly standing up.

"No joke... I'm actually going to watch this" Tala told him with a grin on his face.

". . ." Was Bryan's answer as he stared at Tala for a few seconds, then the tv, then Tala again before getting up to walk towards where Mariah layed unconscience on the floor. Bryan looked at her waffles and kneeled down, reaching for them, but unfortuantly for him, Mariah's eyes suddenly snapped opened and she hissed at him."Ahhh, don't worry... I'm not going to do anything to your waffles..." Bryan said, stepping back a bit while Mariah craddled her waffles then went off into the kitchen to eat them in peace.

* * *

Mathilda was laying on her bed with a sleeping squirrel beside her head. Stroking the soft fur, Mathilda was thinking of how she should to bug Tala,_'Maybe I should __dress him up as a fairy... Or maybe I should dye his hair pink while he's sleeping, Or perhaps... Hmm...' _Mathilda's mind was filled with pranks she can pull on Tala. She stayed like that for a while then Squirly woke up and started to nibble on a blue book with pink ribbons and a lock attached to it which he found underneath her pillow."Hey!" Mathilda snapped out of thought and sat up, taking hold of the small book,"That's my diary you're eating!" She tried to pull the book away, but the squirrel refused to let go and it ended up as a small game of tug-of-war between the two before Mathilda took the book away, and hid it under her pillow again,"Bad Squirly," She scolded the small creature,"My Diary," Mathilda pouted then stood up."...I'm going downstairs, coming?" She asked the squirrel before he jumped onto her shoulder,"I take that as a 'yes'?" She said as she started to head downstairs.

Mathilda went into the kitchen to find Mariah still eating her waffles and Bryan sitting across from her, staring at the food,"Umm strange..." Mathilda said, Squirly looked at them then nodded,"Anyway, I'm going next door..."

"Have Fun," Tala told her.

"I'm coming too..." Bryan said, standing up.

Mathilda smiled and headed towards the door,"Okay then," she said, putting on her boots and opening the door. Bryan went to the door, put his boots on then went outside, Mathilda following.


End file.
